


Происхождение верности

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 6. Спецквест [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016
Summary: Война с Республикой запустила такую огромную машину из станций, планет и людей, что даже магистр рыцарей Рен оказался в ней пусть и значительным, но винтиком.





	

— Предоставь это генералу Хаксу. Ты должен сосредоточиться на своем обучении. Ты должен стать сильнее.  
— Я уже силен, Верховный лидер.  
— Это не тебе решать. Постоянная борьба со светлой стороной истощает тебя, а источник темной силы слишком… ненадежен. Я увидел в тебе потенциал, но я также видел и сложности, которые нам предстоят. Ты все еще не готов.  
— Я тренируюсь постоянно. Я борюсь с сомнениями, но как я могу задавить их полностью?  
— Никак. Темная сторона могла бы справиться с ними, но в тебе пока слишком мало темного.  
— И что мне делать? Я убивал без жалости, я отказался от прошлой жизни, я безусловно подчиняюсь вам. Но светлая сторона не отпускает меня.  
— И не отпустит. Бесполезно бороться с ней, не имея мощного темного источника. Твой источник, как я уже сказал, слишком слаб. Да, ты убивал, но идет война, и ты считаешь себя солдатом, выполняющим приказы. Это самооправдание лишает убийства той энергии, которую ты мог бы от них получить. Ты предал родных, но обида заглушает все — ты чувствуешь себя правым и из этого источника тоже не можешь питаться. Боюсь, ты слишком здоров и нормален, мой ученик. Джедаи считают, что пасть на темную сторону легко, но они ошибаются. Легко быть умеренно темным или умеренно светлым, и одинаково трудно познать действительную мощь той или другой стороны.   
— Но я хочу познать. Я твердо выбрал сторону. Хакс строит Старкиллер, рано или поздно это орудие будет использовано. Я напитаюсь миллионами криков и стану сильнее.  
— Нет, не станешь. Потому же, почему джедая эта боль не лишит силы. Источник должен быть в тебе самом. Нужна рана, из которой сила будет вытекать. Я искал, что я могу сломать в тебе, чтобы получить такую рану. Когда-то я считал, что предательства будет достаточно, но тебя оно не тяготит так, как я ожидал. Ты застрял на своем уровне, и уровень этот невысок.  
— Хотите сказать, я — посредственность?  
— Увы. Но лучше тебя у меня никого нет.  
— И все же вы предпочитаете полагаться на Хакса.  
— Хакс… почему он так заботит тебя?

Кайло Рен не стал тогда отвечать, понимая, что Сноук читает его чувства лучше него самого. Или раньше мог читать, когда ему было не все равно. После долгого времени наедине с учителем, после многолетней связи, которую Рен скрывал ото всех и которая делала его особенным, важным и действительно уникальным, наступило время открытого противостояния с Республикой. И это противостояние запустило такую огромную машину из станций, планет и людей, что даже магистр рыцарей Рен оказался в ней пусть и значительным, но винтиком. Их разговоры со Сноуком стали короче и как-то мельче. Верховный лидер сосредоточился на войне, которая, казалось, могла быть выиграна и без помощи ученика, обладающего силой. Все последние крупные планы Сноука исполняли обычные люди, а лидером Первого Ордена в глазах большинства последователей оказался генерал Хакс.   
Конечно, Дарт Вейдер, будучи правой рукой Императора, тоже должен был мириться с влиянием генералов и правителей планет, но все же его авторитет был неоспорим, а страх, который он вызывал у подчиненных, абсолютен. В том, что он сам вызывает похожие чувства, Рен сомневался. Он мог убить любого движением мысли, его приказы подлежали обязательному выполнению, и все же он чувствовал, что солдаты и техники каждый раз теряются и вспоминают, почему они должны подчиняться. Оценивают его уровень в иерархии. Вспоминают, кто он. А ведь кроме Сноука только он мог отдавать приказы генералу Хаксу, и тот был обязан подчиняться. Но что толку, если приказывать не было повода — задачи, которые ставил перед ним Сноук, требовали участия лишь небольших отрядов и кораблей, и их можно было использовать, не обращаясь к Хаксу.  
Кайло Рен по-прежнему чувствовал, что важен для вселенной и что скрытая в нем сила способна управлять ею, но даже Сноук, кажется, больше не верил в него. «Ты слишком здоров», сказал он. Может, нужно было отрубить себе руку?

— Что ж… еще одна неудачная попытка.  
— Я продолжаю поиски, но не чувствую ни одной нити, которая бы тянулась к Скайуокеру. Мои агенты активны во всех уголках Галактики, а здесь аналитики непрерывно просеивают поступающую информацию и ищут зацепку. Тишина.  
— Я не этого жду от тебя. Простой сбор может курировать любой администратор. Это неэффективный путь. Используй силу.  
— Скайуокер знал, с кем будет иметь дело. Он не оставил следов в силе.  
— Нельзя не оставить следов.  
— Но вы тоже его не чувствуете.  
— У меня нет связи с ним, у тебя есть. Оставь поиски подчиненным, а сам займись тренировками и медитациями.

Сноук словно не слышал его. Тренировки и медитации не помогали почувствовать движения в силе, ведущие к Скайуокеру. Рен вообще практически не чувствовал больше возмущений. Где-то далеко был постоянный статичный сгусток — присутствие матери, вокруг шлема деда дрожало едва ощутимое поле — и всё. Он не потерял чувствительность, просто вокруг была тишина.

— Тишина? Или ты невнимательно слушаешь?  
— Во вселенной осталось не так много сущностей способных нарушить течение силы.  
— Одна из таких сущностей сейчас на корабле.  
— Не может быть. Я бы знал.  
— Сомнения ослабляют тебя.  
— Я не сомневаюсь!  
— Ты даже себя самого не слышишь. Пройди вперед и положи руку на передатчик.  
Рен хотел было напомнить, что луч передачи прожигает тело насквозь, но вовремя остановил себя. Сноук хотел, чтобы он потерял руку? Для чего бы это ни было нужно — это испытание и, возможно, способ вернуть его понимание. Рен подчинился и положил ладонь в светлый круг с сияющей точкой в центре.  
Сначала было не больно, только горячо. Потом можно было терпеть. Но не прошло и минуты, как он упал перед передатчиком на колени и сжал зубы, чтобы не кричать и продолжать удерживать руку в круге.  
— Теперь слушай.  
Где-то далеко, за много металлических переборок и вакуумных шахт от него, пульсировал маленький комочек силы.  
— Чувствуешь? Слышишь?  
— Да… Что… это?  
— Пылеросянка, маленькое растение, чувствительное к силе. Его привез с собой на корабль новый координатор два дня назад.  
— Почему я чувствую его только сейчас?  
— Сейчас тебе больно. А боль — один из источников темной силы.  
— Тогда… Я могу изрезать или пожечь себя, если нужно. Я даже могу делать это каждый день.  
— Убери руку.   
Он подчинился. Пульсирующий комочек будто уменьшился, но не исчез.  
Сноук молчал, глядя куда-то перед собой. Рен вернулся на свое место и опустился на одно колено. Рука горела, но он готов был принять вечную боль, если бы это помогло ему стать сильнее.  
— Да, боль — это одна из возможностей. Дарт Вейдер пришел на темную сторону сам, но поистине сильным стал, когда его тело сгорело на Мустафаре. Только это не сработает с тобой. Ты слишком жаждешь этого, готов принять и нести свое бремя с гордостью. Болевые медитации безусловно стоит включить в твою подготовку, но одной боли мало. Рану нужно нанести не только телу, но и душе. И я знаю, как это сделать.  
— Я приму все, что вы сочтете необходимым предложить мне, Верховный лидер.  
— Я надеюсь на это, но предупреждаю: легко не будет.  
— Я готов на все. Я не боюсь.  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты преодолевал страх. Ты хорошо это умеешь, я знаю. Меня интересует преодоление другого чувства... Я отдаю тебя во власть генерала Хакса. Я знаю, что он олицетворяет для тебя, чувствую твое презрение и зависть. Это нам подходит. Встреч со мной в ближайшее время не будет. Все мои распоряжения ты будешь получать через него. Запомни: его личные приказы — это мои приказы, и они обязательны к исполнению, чего бы он ни потребовал. Сейчас ты положил руку в передатчик для меня, будь готов сделать то же самое и даже больше для него. Если он прикажет выйти в открытый космос без экипировки, сделай это без промедления.   
— Я…  
— Должен подчиниться. Твое желание быть особенным, гордость и чувство собственного достоинства — вот место, куда мы ударим. Но не прекращай тренировки, продолжай поиски Скайуокера. Твои приказы, касающиеся дела, по-прежнему в приоритете. Власть, которую я даю Хаксу, не будет влиять на ваши статусы в Первом ордене. Его власть будет тайной и применимой, только когда вы наедине. Но когда вы будете наедине, она будет абсолютной. Ты все еще готов принять все, что я предложу?  
Он не был готов. Это было немыслимо и нелепо.  
— Да, я чувствую… Тебе отвратительна сама мысль о власти обычного человека над тобой... Ты уже представил, как это будет. Я слышу мысли, которые ты пытаешься спрятать даже от себя. Это хорошо. Темная сторона, вопреки представлениям, не вечный праздник страсти и вседозволенности. Сильнейшие ее источники бывают омерзительными, они требуют самоотречения, готовности забыть, чем ты был, и стать тем, во что превратит тебя сила.  
Сноук повернул лицо так, чтобы хорошо была видна его наиболее изуродованная часть.  
— Темная сторона не станет щадить твою честь, твои маска и плащ не защитят тебя. Сила будет расти и ты неизбежно будешь меняться. Это — цена мощи. Ты готов?  
— …  
— Мне нужен ответ, ученик.  
— Да.  
Сноук кивнул, и зал погрузился во тьму.

 

Когда они пересеклись с Хаксом на мостике, тот не подал виду, что что-то изменилось, и подчеркнуто корректно сообщил об инциденте на Фиро.  
— Скорее всего, очередная мелкая база. А скорее даже, не база — перевалочный пункт. Данные неточны, но я подумал, вам стоит знать. Я высылаю штурмовиков для проверки?  
— Я полечу сам.  
— Едва ли это необходимо. Далеко, да и зацепка слабая.  
— Это не вам решать.  
— Разумеется. Как долго вы будете отсутствовать? Десять-двенадцать суток?  
— У вас есть возражения?  
— Нет. — Хакс понимающе улыбнулся. — Ваши приказы выполняются беспрекословно.  
Его улыбка говорила, что он уже знает о своей новой роли, и Рену захотелось ударить ментальной атакой так, чтобы его лицо сморщилось от боли. Но Хакс, словно уловив это желание, покачал головой и ушел с мостика.   
Двенадцать дней отсрочки… Сноук вряд ли одобрил бы подобную слабость. Лететь по такому мелкому поводу и правда не было нужды, но Рену нужно было время.

Когда он вернулся ни с чем, Хакс ждал его на мостике. Как всегда прямой, руки за спиной, подбородок поднят. Генерал прежней Империи. Над ним даже не получалось мысленно посмеяться: Рен искренне считал такую выправку более приемлемой для военных, чем расслабленную манеру генералов Сопротивления. Субординация, порядок и подчинение приказам. В конце концов, именно на этом фоне он сам, с его свободным величием, должен был выделяться. И опять, словно читая мысли, Хакс приветствовал его понимающей улыбкой.  
— Магистр Рен.  
— Куда вы отослали моих людей, пока я отсутствовал, генерал Хакс?  
— Формально это не ваши люди, они в подчинении Первого ордена. Пока не было других приказов, мы использовали их в спецоперации на Лигге. Они снова поступят в ваше распоряжение, когда вернутся.  
— Впредь ставьте меня в известность прежде, чем примете решение.  
— Как вам угодно.  
Он уже хотел уходить, но Хакс негромко окликнул его:  
— Рен.  
Он остановился, но не обернулся.  
— Зайдите ко мне после второго отбоя.  
Рен говорил себе, что ничего особенного не происходит. В конце концов, Хакс на его стороне, любую боль можно вытерпеть, а унизительность положения проигнорировать. Но он понимал также, что замысел Сноука был вовсе не в том, чтобы он вышел из ситуации победителем.

Когда Рен в назначенное время вошел в каюту, Хакс стоял, склонившись над световым столом. Он все еще работал, но выглядел так, словно собирался ложиться спать: волосы выбились из обычной укладки, мундир был расстегнут.  
— Вы в полном облачении, — заметил он, не поднимая взгляда. — Спите вы тоже в маске?  
— Что вы хотели?  
Хакс облокотился на стол и задумчиво подпер голову рукой.  
— Пожалуй, в маске даже лучше. Встаньте на одну ногу и разведите руки в стороны.  
Он подчинился сразу, чтобы не дать возможности насладиться своим замешательством.  
— Отлично. Держите такое положение, пока я не отпущу вас.  
Хакс погасил стол и ушел в соседнюю комнату. Оттуда некоторое время слышалось гудение вибродуша и шорох, а потом наступила тишина.  
Рен остался стоять в темноте посреди комнаты. Сначала он пытался сохранять спокойствие и медитативное безмыслие, искренне подчиняясь приказу учителя, но чем дальше, тем труднее становилось не думать. Положение было настолько нелепым, что казалось безумием продолжать все это. Идея Сноука, страшная на словах и столь многообещающе болезненная во время демонстрации, превратилась в фарс. Он стоял в полном облачении, правая рука Верховного лидера, на одной ноге, как пугало с отсталой фермерской планетки. Сначала он просто не знал, что чувствовать, его кидало от стыда к возмущению и обратно. А потом все чувства исчезли, и остался только гнев. Рен злился на Хакса, на себя, на весь мир. Когда стоять стало неудобно, он стал намеренно раскачивать свой гнев, представляя, как мог бы наказать их всех. Олицетворением гнева был его меч, красный и искрящийся. Рен представлял, как мягко входит луч в живот Хакса, как тот сгибается и падает. А потом меч разрубает его шею и рассекает еще улыбающееся лицо. О, как волнующе звучало в его воображении потрескивающее гудение клинка! Ему хотелось прямо сейчас пойти и прижать красное лезвие к горлу Хакса, чтобы тот проснулся и успел увидеть лицо своего убийцы. Рен представлял эту сцену снова и снова, создавая и преувеличивая свою ненависть, лелея ее и упиваясь ею. В конце концов, эта неистовая медитация так его захватила, что он перестал сознавать, что происходит вокруг, он просто убивал Хакса все более жестокими способами, насаживая его на свой меч, вталкивая его ему в глотку. Пришел в себя он, только когда включилось освещение. В комнату вышел живой и невредимый Хакс, свежий, в полностью застегнутом мундире и с уложенными волосами. Он подошел к световому столу, перенес данные с него на свой накопитель, посмотрел в зеркало и направился к выходу. Уже у дверей он обернулся.  
— Я слышал, что джедаев специально учат выдержке. Вижу, Скайуокер и вас чему-то успел научить. Можете идти.

Несколько дней после этого Хакс его не беспокоил. Полученный опыт казался Рену стыдным и глупым, но не травмирующим. Скорее всего, Хакс, несмотря на доверие Сноука, плохо представлял себе, что делать, чтобы вызвать истечение силы. В конце концов, он был обычным человеком.  
Через несколько дней Рен почти перестал думать о своем положении и не насторожился, когда его попросили зайти в одну из камер дознания. Вообще, он не любил, когда его использовали для выбивания показаний, но иногда соглашался, потому что это было возможностью получить информацию — весьма ценной в устоявшейся тишине. В этот раз в комнате дознания не оказалось никого, кроме человека в пыточном кресле. Рену была видна только полоска рыжих волос за ухом и край черного мундира, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать Хакса.  
— Идите сюда.  
Он подошел, чувствуя, как гнев той бессонной ночи снова вскипает в нем. Хакс лежал, закинув ногу на ногу, словно прилег отдохнуть.  
— Примите ту же позу, что в прошлый раз.  
Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. У него не было повода не выполнить приказ, но сразу сделать то, чего требовал Хакс, он не мог. Это значило растоптать собственную гордость и все, чем Рен считал себя. И это было именно то, чего хотел Сноук. После недолгой внутренней борьбы, он мысленно надавал себе пощечин и занял нужную позицию. Хакс несколько секунд серьезно смотрел, а потом вдруг расхохотался:  
— На это можно смотреть вечно. Знали бы вы, каким идиотом выглядите.  
Рен ненавидел быть смешным. С самого детства ему хотелось, чтобы величие, которое он чувствовал в себе, было очевидным внешне. Но судьба будто смеялась над ним, сначала наградив сомнительной внешностью, вызывавшей у окружающих улыбку, а потом поставив в шаткое положение командующего без армии. А вот Хакс, простой человек без способностей, без силы и без истории, обладал армией и был красив. Он улыбался и светился в кресле, ни облачка не было в его глазах, ни одно сомнение не искажало симметрию его лица. Рен снова ощутил непреодолимое желание ударить его силой, смять и уничтожить, чтобы не было больше никакого Хакса, которому нужно подчиняться. Или можно было запугать его, показать, с чем тот столкнется, когда лишится своей эфемерной власти. Потребовалось лишь легкое усилие мысли, чтобы жесткие ремни захлестнули руки и ноги Хакса и прижали его к креслу, а ментальный шлем засветился, готовый жечь. И целая долгая секунда ушла у Хакса на то, чтобы совладать с собой. Ее было достаточно, чтобы зарядиться его страхом и ощущением своей силы. Потом Хакс снова расслабился:  
— Уберите фиксаторы.  
Он убрал. Хакс встал и потер запястья. Видимо, удар оказался болезненным даже сквозь плотную ткань рукавов.  
— Теперь отстегните плащ и ложитесь.  
Его это более чем устраивало. Боль и противостояние на равных Рен готов был вынести. К тому же, в этом кресле никто и никогда не выглядел глупо. Страшно, отвратительно — да, но не глупо. Щелкнули фиксаторы, он приготовился. Но Хакс не включил болевой генератор. Вместо этого он стянул перчатки и подошел к креслу.  
— Как снимается ваш шлем?  
Рен предпочел бы снять шлем своими руками, но они были скованы. Когда Хакс щелкнул переключателем на затылке и вакуумный крепеж отошел, Рен почувствовал отвратительную беспомощность. Это всегда был очень интимный момент — переход из себя в маске в себя без маски. Он нечасто делал это публично и уж точно не в момент активного противостояния. Но Хакс снял с него шлем, и переключиться нужно было быстро: удерживать непроницаемый вид и контролировать голос. А вот самому Хаксу держать лицо, кажется, было не нужно. Оно и сейчас, и всегда было совершенно нормальным, спокойным, неспособным на нелепые гримасы или несвоевременные покраснения. Лицо-маска: бледная ровная кожа, бесцветные глаза и единственная яркая деталь — рыжие волосы. Рен, рассматривая его, расслабился и ничем не выдавал своего волнения, пока застывшая маска перед ним вдруг не исчезла и Хакс не рассмеялся:  
— Ты бы знал, как каждый раз странно видеть твое лицо. Магистр ордена… и такие уши.  
Хакс запустил пальцы в его волосы и зачесал их назад.   
— Не трогай, — Рен надеялся, что его голос прозвучал достаточно низко, чтобы контраст с фильтром маски не был смешным.  
— Почему нет?  
— Ты приставлен ко мне, чтобы пытать. Делай свое дело.  
— Я знаю, что боль терпеть ты умеешь. А вот прикосновений, похоже, не выносишь. — Хакс провел рукой по его щеке. — Может, с тобой что-то сделали в школе джедаев?  
— Замолчи.  
— К тебе вообще кто-нибудь, кроме мамочки, прикасался? — Хакс провел большим пальцем по его губам, давя и оттягивая их в сторону.   
— Прекрати.  
— Или что? Ты даже отвернуться не можешь.  
В следующий миг Хакс отлетел к переборке. Но не успел он коснуться спиной стены, как тело Рена пронзила острая боль — генератор сработал автоматически. Рен замер в кресле, сконцентрировавшись на разнесении особенно сильных болевых потоков внутри себя, но Хакс быстро вскочил на ноги, метнулся к нему и нарушил концентрацию двумя сильными ударами по лицу.  
— А теперь давай проясним ситуацию. Я не просил об этом задании, и я не в восторге от того, что мне придется тратить на тебя время. Я считаю, что ты жалок: пародия на джедая, ряженый в плаще и бутафорской маске. И все же Сноук надеется выжать из тебя что-то. Поэтому с этого момента уясни одно: я — его оружие и для тебя неприкосновенен. Бей консоли, взрывай лампы, но не смей атаковать меня. Это понятно?  
Рен почти не слышал его, пытаясь справиться с генератором боли — очевидно, Хакс врубил его на полную мощность. Боль пульсировала и смешивалась с гневом, который, в свою очередь, не позволял сосредоточиться и нейтрализовать ее. Она нарастала, и в конце концов, не в силах больше сдерживаться, Рен закричал. Только тогда Хакс отключил генератор.  
— Ты слаб. А Сноук ошибается.   
— Я могу убить тебя одной мыслью.  
— Можешь убить меня, можешь шевелить ушами, какие еще тривиальные джедайские фокусы ты знаешь? Еще раз: Сноук отдал приказ, ты обязан подчиниться. О следующей атаке я ему доложу. Уверен, что готов предстать перед ним и отчитаться о своей неудаче?  
— Да, мне нужно поговорить с ним.  
— Только вот он не хочет тебя видеть.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Он лично сказал. — Хакс, очевидно, заметил, как дернулось лицо Рена. — О… так ты думал, он выбрал только тебя? И только для тебя эти разговоры в темном зале?  
— Ты никто.  
— Я командующий армии. И, так вышло, твой новый учитель. — Хакс снова положил руку ему на щеку. — Возможно, я не смогу сделать тебя могущественным темным джедаем, но, по крайней мере, научу не строить иллюзий на свой счет.  
В этот раз Рен сдержался. Боль и обида терзали его достаточно сильно, чтобы он понял: Сноук, вероятно, прав, и нелепое послушание, назначенное ему, поможет открыть источник темной силы. Он только не был уверен, что сможет терпеть своего ничтожного мучителя достаточно долго.

Со следующего дня началась подготовка к захвату базы повстанцев на одной из планет в контролируемой зоне. Обычно Рен лично участвовал в планировании таких операций, но в этот раз вынужден был отойти в сторону. Каждый день после отбоя Хакс вызывал его в комнату дознания и оставлял там в кресле на несколько часов при средней мощности. Эту боль почти не составляло труда терпеть, но она не давала спать, и приходилось занимать себя медитацией. Постепенно его физическая сила стала падать из-за депривации сна, но зато теперь он постоянно чувствовал, как бьется сила в пылеросянке на другом конце корабля, и потому почти охотно принимал изматывающую пытку.   
Он чувствовал при встречах, что Хакс нервничает. Что-то в подготовке шло не так, и однажды Рен даже уловил желание попросить помощи: Хакс задержался у кресла и пытался сформулировать первые слова — это было так отчетливо. А потом так же отчетливо: «Да пошло оно все! Справлюсь!» Рен почему-то был уверен, что Хакс не справится, и оказался прав. Захват прошел неудачно, повстанцы успели эвакуироваться, а база с оставшимися материалами самоуничтожилась прямо в момент их прибытия, забрав с собой несколько отрядов авангарда. Рен слушал голос Хакса, пытающегося взять ситуацию под контроль, и не мог сдержать злого удовлетворения, несмотря на то, что формально они были на одной стороне. И это было не просто наслаждение от поражения врага — это чувство питало его. Усталость из-за недостатка сна переродилась в лихорадочное возбуждение, он почувствовал подъем и прилив силы и решил, что ему по силам в одиночку переломить ход операции. Рен спустился на базу и принял командование на месте. Ему все удавалось: он привел в чувство растерянных командиров, заставил их организовать эвакуацию, прошел через горящий отсек и, вытащив из огня остатки дивизиона капитана Фазмы, почти физически ощутил ее восторг и готовность немедленно принести клятву верности. Мир словно закручивался вокруг него: пространство и время свивались в нити, указывающие путь. Он продвигался вглубь станции, какие-то люди шли следом, собираясь во все большую группу, а он не видел ничего вокруг — он слушал силу и принимал решения не разумом, а острым чувством единения с ней. Это чувство привело его в рушащееся крыло комплекса к придавленному тяжелой переборкой повстанцу. Повстанец был жив, и сила, или даже не сила, а ее предчувствие было невероятно мощным вокруг него. Рен поднял переборку, приказал перенести пленника на корабль, и, едва они все вышли, крыша рухнула за их спиной. Сила направляла его, защищала от ошибок, и он с восторгом подчинялся ей. И позднее, уже на корабле, когда пленник кричал в пыточном кресле и не был способен ни о чем думать, сила помогла выжечь у него из мозга одно ключевое слово: Джакку.  
— Джакку, — сказал он Хаксу, когда тот вошел в комнату с двумя штурмовиками. — Мне нужна информация о наших агентах на Джакку и их отчеты за последние несколько лет.  
— Вы все это получите, — пообещал Хакс и обернулся к штурмовикам. — Уведите пленника в камеру и приведите в чувство.  
— Я с ним не закончил.   
Сила кричала ему, что осталось нажать еще чуть-чуть, и повстанец сломается, сдав перед смертью что-то очень важное. Он уже чувствовал это что-то, пульсирующее в затухающем сознании.   
— Вы убьете его, если продолжите прямо сейчас. Пленника приведут в чувство и подлечат. Закончите с ним позже.  
Сила говорила, что нельзя отступать, а разум соглашался: продолжать было опасно, повстанец едва подавал признаки жизни и мог стать бесполезен. Рен позволил увести его и остался в комнате наедине с Хаксом. Тот был бледнее обычного. Очевидно, он понимал, что провал захвата был полностью на его совести и что за это нужно будет ответить. Однако он держал лицо и казался спокойным.  
— Твоя очередь, — кивнул он в сторону кресла.  
— Сейчас?   
— Почему нет? Пока твою жертву будут откачивать, пройдет не меньше суток. И на подготовку материалов с Джакку нужно время. Проведешь его с пользой.  
Рен резко почувствовал, как возбуждение битвы и единения с силой спадает, уступая место усталости. Ему очень захотелось спать, но просить Хакса о передышке он не мог и поэтому молча, не снимая маски, лег в кресло.

К концу многочасового болевого транса, когда он уже не сопротивлялся и даже не пытался что-то сделать с болью, а просто искренне страдал и мысленно молил о конце пытки, Хакс вернулся в комнату.  
— Материалы с Джакку готовы. Удачи с ними, тебе придется искать песчинку в пустыне.  
— Сила направит меня.  
— Да, конечно.  
Хакс подошел ближе и положил руку ему на грудь. На этот раз Рен сдержал атаку, хотя Хакс не мог не заметить, как резко сгустился воздух вокруг его шеи.  
— Вижу, ты учишься. Это хорошо...  
Хакс повел рукой вдоль его груди к животу, потом по бедру вверх, будто нащупывая что-то. Рен по-прежнему сдерживался и уступал, но глубоко внутри сквозь усталость прорастало темное чувство, которому не было названия: не гнев, не ненависть, не отвращение и не страх, а их болезненная смесь. Он не мог ни примириться с ними, ни подавить их — они были даны ему для развития, их нужно было прочувствовать до конца. Но очень боялся, что дав им волю, позволив Сноуку и Хаксу разжечь их, он уничтожит себя настоящего и всё, чем он хотел бы стать.  
Хакс склонился над ним, почти вплотную лицом к маске.   
— Ты боишься.  
— Нет.  
— Боишься. Даже я это чувствую. Никто ведь никогда не лез тебе под защитную шкурку?  
Хакс проник рукой под складки робы, но тут же схватился за горло.  
— Не смей… меня… атаковать, — прохрипел он.  
Но Рен продолжал его душить, и только когда Хакс упал, перенаправил вспышку в стены, заставив их заискриться и погаснуть. Они остались в темноте, едва разбавляемой красным аварийным периметром. Хакс, обхватив шею, стоял на коленях и прерывисто дышал.  
Гнев вышел, осталось пьянящее ощущение победы и собственной силы. Рен скинул фиксаторы и встал.   
— Скажи Сноуку, что его идея не сработала. И не могла сработать. Ты слишком мелок, для такой власти.  
— Ты идиот, — прохрипел Хакс.  
— Наше соглашение больше не действует, еще слово, и твоя голова разлетится на части, — он надеялся, что его голос звучит достаточно бесстрастно.  
Хакса угроза не испугала.  
— Инфантильный идиот! Ты решил, что быть его правой рукой — это значит красиво ходить в плаще и до смерти пытать захваченных в плен? Если он сказал, что тебя нужно сломать, чтобы вскрыть источник силы, значит, другим способом ты силу не получишь. Давай, разнеси здесь все, устрой истерику и оставь то, что должно быть сделано, несделанным.  
Хакс поднялся, его лицо страшно исказилось, черные тени в красном свете разрезали его на отдельные части, а челка острыми прядями налипла на лоб.   
— Либо ты завтра придешь ко мне в обычное время, без маски и полного костюма, и засунешь свою гордость в задницу, либо убирайся с моего корабля.  
— … так повстанец умер?  
— Да.   
Возвращаясь в свою каюту, Рен думал о том, что зря не послушал силу и не получил то, что должен был получить. И все же… сила была с ним, об этом нужно было рассказать Сноуку. Он запросил сеанс связи и в ожидании ответа впервые за долгое время уснул.

 

Когда он проснулся, прошли почти сутки. Сноук не ответил, и теперь, когда возбуждение прошедшего дня стало лишь воспоминанием, это казалось естественным. Он выполнил свою часть задания не полностью, получил всего лишь очередной намек, всего лишь название мелкой пустынной планетки, с чего бы Сноуку соглашаться на разговор? И все же он решил попытаться еще раз.  
В зале связи было темно. Рен никогда не оказывался в таком положении, обычно Сноук уже ждал его, когда он входил с отчетом или за советом. Что нужно было сделать? Заговорить и рассчитывать, что тот услышит?  
— Верховный лидер… я чувствую силу. Вы были правы, мне нужна была рана. Теперь я знаю, как слушать ее и как подчиняться ей. Я совершил ошибку, не доверившись себе полностью, но все равно — у нас впервые за все время есть зацепка.  
Его голос гулко отражался от темных стен. Сноук не отвечал.  
— Верховный лидер, я принял ваш план и подчинился Хаксу. Возможно, это сработало, но в продолжении больше нет смысла. Я нашел верный путь, я нашел источник.  
Он говорил и понимал, насколько лживы его слова. Не было никакого источника, он просто отчаянно не хотел продолжения — назначенной на сегодня встречи с Хаксом и неизвестного ему пока, но уже пугающего унижения. И он лгал Сноуку, будто того можно было обмануть и заставить смягчиться. Нужно было быть верным, нужно было быть сильным. Рен снял снял шлем, провел по лицу руками и вдруг понял, что учитель ждет искренности.  
— Да, я знаю, что лгу! — крикнул он. — Но почему я должен делать это? Жгите меня заживо, терзайте, лишайте сна — я все выдержу. Но в том, через что вы заставляете меня пройти, нет величия и силы. Это не рана, из которой будет течь сила, это… мелко и гнусно.   
— Я воин, Верховный лидер. Вы сами так назвали меня, когда обратились в первый раз. Вы сказали тогда, что я жалок, что не готов, но тогда вы готовы были ждать и учить меня. Я привык жить ради вашего одобрения, я стал вашим воином и, кажется, ни разу не дал повода усомниться в моей верности. Я знаю, что мне еще многому нужно учиться, но почему именно теперь, когда я начал понимать суть темной стороны, вы молчите?  
— Мне страшно. Поговорите со мной, пожалуйста. Я не уверен, что у меня хватит решимости подчиниться. Я должен быть сильным, но то, что вы назначили мне, делает из меня раба, жалкого, слабого и презираемого даже самим собой. Когда он касается меня, я ненавижу себя. Я должен убить его, сокрушить силой моего гнева, но вы приказываете мне быть покорным, и это разрывает меня на части.  
— Верховный лидер, пожалуйста. Я подчинюсь, но мне нужно услышать вас.  
Он долго стоял на коленях и ждал, что зал осветится знакомым голубым светом. Но было по-прежнему темно.  
— Я жалок, да…Не могу решиться ни на что. Но я не понимаю, чего вы действительно ждете от меня — величия или самоуничижения. Может, на самом деле я должен убить Хакса, нарушив ваш приказ? Может, достоинство выше верности?  
Сноук молчал.  
— Хорошо… ладно... Вы хотите сломать меня, а я сопротивляюсь вашей воле. Пусть будет по-вашему, я задушу свою гордость и позволю делать с собой все, что ваше орудие сочтет допустимым. Надеюсь, когда вы получите меня измененным, вы не будете разочарованы.  
В этот момент он искренне приносил себя в жертву, но ответом ему были темнота и тишина.

В назначенное время Рен пришел в каюту Хакса. Тот сидел в кресле перед низким столиком и, кажется, просто ждал его безо всякого прикрытия в виде работы.   
— Все-таки решился… Я надеялся, ты не справишься со своей гордостью и свалишь с корабля.   
Выглядел Хакс странно — он был практически не одет, на нем были только черная майка с короткими рукавами и брюки, не было даже обуви. Но при этом он не казался человеком, собирающимся лечь спать. У него были красные глаза и что-то такое в положении плеч… Рен сосредоточился и на мгновение увидел гневное лицо Сноука, страшное, какого сам никогда не видел.  
— Он недоволен тобой. Очень недоволен. Сомневается в том, что ты по праву занимаешь свое место.  
Губы Хакса зло изогнулись, но он не сказал то, что собирался. Вместо этого коротко приказал:  
— Подойди.  
Рен подошел.  
— На колени.  
Он опустился рядом с Хаксом. А тот отвернулся и, склонившись к столику, втянул длинной узкой пипеткой какую-то жидкость из колбы.  
— Некоторые вещи нельзя делать, не обдолбавшись.  
Он закапал жидкость в глаза, закрыл их и несколько раз резко вдохнул и выдохнул. Когда он открыл глаза, они стали еще краснее. Но теперь он улыбался.  
— У тебя вид жертвы, Рен. Магистр Рен. Не понимаю... Ты претендуешь на управление Галактикой, но покорно встаешь на колени по приказу своего учителя. Что-то не так с этой вашей силой, ты не задумывался?  
— Ты не поймешь.  
Хакс засмеялся и начал расстегивать брюки.  
— Да, конечно. Что я знаю об истинном величии темной стороны…   
Рен пытался смотреть в сторону, но Хакс взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, пока мы говорим о величии.  
Он не хотел видеть член Хакса, но ничего не мог сделать. Член был мягким и не очень крупным, Хакс расслабленно массировал его, немного обнажая головку.  
— Ты ведь понимал, что все к этому идет? Что ты теперь чувствуешь?  
Рен не ответил — пока Хакс не приказал ему говорить, можно было молчать и ничего не чувствовать. А Хакс, не дождавшись ответа, взял его за затылок и наклонил к себе:  
— Давай. И не вздумай задеть его зубами.  
Он пытался ни о чем не думать, не чувствовать запаха и вкуса, не представлять себя со стороны. Он двигался так, как заставляла его рука Хакса, стараясь не очень сжимать губы и не дышать носом. Член постоянно выскальзывал изо рта, но Хакс тут же заталкивал его обратно. Это было нестерпимо унизительно, неестественно и настолько неловко, что не могло продлиться долго — Хакс вряд ли получал удовольствие.   
— Магистр Рен… от зрелища можно кончить, но техника посредственная. Может, используешь силу, чтобы я ощутил хоть какое-то давление?  
Не слушать, не чувствовать. Сначала Рен был в странном брезгливом оцепенении, то, что происходило, происходило не с ним. Но потом член начал ощутимо твердеть у него во рту, и это было слишком реально, чтобы продолжать защищаться и осмысливать происходящее как мучительную, но необходимую процедуру — его просто трахали в рот, и это не было тренировкой или испытанием силы.  
— Вижу, ты смирился и больше не пытаешься меня задушить. Теперь моя очередь.  
Хакс с силой надавил ему на затылок, проталкивая свой член в горло. Рен начал давиться, из глаз сами собой потекли слезы, но Хакс не отпускал его, пока он не начал терять сознание.  
— Неприятно, правда? Вспомни об этом в следующий раз, когда попытаешься меня придушить.  
Хакс долго насаживал его на свой член, очевидно не получая особого удовлетворения от фрикций, но наслаждаясь ситуацией. Рен как сквозь пелену чувствовал хлещущие из него чувства: триумф, удовлетворение местью и веселую злость. Он старался заблокировать и это ощущение, и все остальные, но Хакс, в конце концов, заметил его эмоциональное оцепенение и отвесил несколько несильных пощечин:  
— Ну-ну, не отключайся, нам нужна твоя ненависть. Смотри на меня.  
Рен был разрушен, растерян и послушно смотрел на покрасневшее лицо Хакса, на его приоткрытые губы и воспаленные из-за наркотика глаза. А позднее, уходя, он чувствовал саднящую боль в горле, привкус чужой телесной жидкости на языке и небе и ослепляющую ненависть к себе. Он не хотел больше существовать и чувствовать, он хотел просто исчезнуть.

Следующие несколько дней Рен не выходил из каюты и заблокировал все переговорные устройства, которые могли бы передать очередной вызов. На корабле что-то происходило, он почувствовал, как они ушли в гиперпрыжок и как вышли из него, но все это было на периферии сознания. Он пытался медитировать, но сосредоточиться не получалось, вместо этого он впал в непродуктивный ступор: мысли не отключались, но сменяли одна другую без видимой логики. Школа дяди Люка и занятия на выдержку, вкрадчивый шепот Сноука, удушье от члена в горле, восторг капитана Фазмы, пылеросянка на другом конце корабля… девушка, которую он поцеловал в походе по болотам Дагоба. Та девушка… Они отстали от группы и несколько ночей провели, завернувшись в один плащ и накрывшись от дождя другим. Однажды, когда они в очередной раз устроились на ночлег, он не сдержался и поцеловал ее в висок, единственное место, до которого доставал. Она неожиданно ответила, и сначала они целовались, а потом она взяла его руку и просунула себе под куртку, а сама взяла его член и, кажется, ему больше ничего и не нужно было, чтобы кончить. Оставшиеся часы они провели, занимаясь любовью, а когда их нашли, она попросила никому не говорить о произошедшем и самому забыть, будто ничего и не было. Рен не убил ее потом, ее убил кто-то другой.

Он пришел в себя, когда двери в каюту заискрились из-за того, что их кто-то вскрывал снаружи. Ему принесли блок с едой и сообщением от Хакса: «Я скучаю. В девять двадцать в шестой камере дознания». Он не стал есть, но в назначенное время пришел на встречу. Эмоциональная кома все еще держала его в безразличном ватном состоянии, и казалось, что так даже лучше — ему будет все равно, что бы с ним ни делали. Но вид Хакса, ожидавшего его в кресле, вызвал у него острый приступ тоски. Оказывается, ему по-прежнему могло быть и больно, и страшно. Рен не мог объяснить себе природу этого страха. Он считал, что научился справляться с любым чувством. Но что он мог сделать сейчас, когда ему запретили защищаться?

— Ты без доспехов? Хорошо.   
Хакс поднялся ему навстречу, в руках у него была банка энергетика из походного пакета штурмовиков. Сильное средство, но Хакс и правда выглядел усталым и даже измученным. Его всегда ровное лицо словно обрело дополнительный рельеф из-за темных полос на веках и нездоровых красных пятен на щеках. Сколько он не спал? Рен прикрыл глаза и прислушался, надеясь что-то узнать. Какие-то проблемы со сроками постройки Старкиллера, неудачные переговоры с союзниками из шестого сектора. Он пытался увидеть Сноука, но не смог.  
— Ты в курсе, что это больно? И что я не тот человек, которому сейчас стоит причинять боль.  
Хакс допил энергетик, со стуком поставил банку на столик в операционной нише и, не оглядываясь, скомандовал:  
— Раздевайся и ложись.  
Как выразился Хакс? «Лезть под шкурку»? Теперь он эту шкурку намеревался содрать. Рен ждал чего-то подобного. Ему казалось, что это будет точкой, после которой он не сможет продолжать, но вопреки ожиданиям руки сами потянулись к застежкам. Он отрешенно снимал с себя одежду, предмет за предметом, и скидывал их на пол вокруг себя. Он не смотрел на Хакса, не сканировал его и слышал только эхо его мыслей: ничего внятного, только смутное ощущение, что Хакса тоже тяготит его роль.  
Без одежды кресло ощущалось огромным и грубым. Когда широкие кожаные фиксаторы прижали его к холодному металлу, Рен почувствовал себя совсем беззащитным. А Хакс, наверняка догадываясь о его ощущениях и желая их усилить, вывел на на середину комнаты огромное левитирующее зеркало. Безжалостное зеркало. В черном кресле лежало обескураживающе белое тело, в котором не было видно силы, оно выглядело мягким и обычным. Рен отвернулся, но Хакс подошел и, развернув и зафиксировав его голову двумя руками, сказал:  
— Не отводи взгляд. Это твое тело. Не твоя маска, не черный костюм в несколько слоев, а просто ты — мягкий и уязвимый.   
Хакс обошел кресло и положил ему руку на грудь. Рука была очень теплой, и от прикосновения по телу прошла волна дрожи. Не от отвращения или гнева, а от острого ощущения собственной беззащитности.   
— Смотри, — Хакс смотрел в зеркало прямо ему в глаза и вел рукой по коже, — твоя грудь, твой живот… ноги… член.  
На члене он задержался, взял его двумя пальцами и начал стягивать кожу с головки и отпускать обратно. Рен снова закрыл глаза, но Хакс, продолжая ему дрочить, приказал:  
— Нет, смотри на меня.  
Рен подчинился. Он чувствовал, что отступать уже поздно, и теперь, когда он сдался, остается только каждый раз соглашаться на все большее и большее. Хакс не улыбался и не играл, его больше не окружало сияние триумфатора, осталась только усталая злость.   
— Тебе нравится?  
— Нет.  
— У тебя член встает.  
— Это нормально, я молод и здоров.  
— Хочешь прикрыться рациональностью? Разве это не путь на светлую сторону?  
Разумеется, это был прием светлой стороны, но у него просто не осталось других способов защитить себя. Хакс, кажется, отлично это понимал. Для обычного человека он слишком хорошо знал, что такое сила. Рен представил, какими доверительными должны были быть их беседы со Сноуком, и почувствовал бесконечное одиночество — то, что было так нужно ему самому, личный разговор с учителем, получал другой, вряд ли способный оценить, чего стоит эта привилегия.   
Хакс оставил его и ушел куда-то за кресло. Вскоре оттуда послышался металлический стук медицинских инструментов, иногда используемых при допросах, потом резиновый звук перчаток, звук воды. Хакс вернулся с лотком, закрытым лучевым щитом, и Рену стало страшно по-настоящему. Он был готов к любым ранениям в битве, к ожогам и потере конечностей, но инструменты вызывали у него забытое тоскливое чувство откуда-то из детства.  
Руки Хакса были затянуты по влажные пластиковые перчатки. Пока он настраивал высоту кресла и искал что-то на левитирующем столике, Рен смотрел на них. Обычно Хакс во время допросов стоял в стороне, чаще всего даже за дверями. Он никогда не допрашивал лично, и его обычные перчатки были форменными и не подразумевали под собой тела. А эти руки в черном матовой кожице, плотно прилегающей к настоящей коже и не скрывающей сухожилия и выступы костей, были жуткими, сильными и опасными. Это были руки палача. И когда Хакс снова взялся за его член, Рен вздрогнул и не смог это скрыть. Слишком велик был контраст между его лишенным защиты телом и пластиковой рукой, готовой терзать. Хакс, судя по всему, не заметил его реакции. Он просто задумчиво водил рукой туда-обратно, словно тоже изучая контраст черной перчатки и сжатой в ней светлой плоти и думая, что делать дальше. Наконец, Хакс улыбнулся:  
— Какой красивый, словно и не твой вовсе. Даже жаль его…  
С этими словами Хакс взял из лотка что-то вытянутое и поблескивающее металлом. Рена залила волна ледяного страха: это то, чего хочет Сноук? Не руку, не что-то еще… Он на секунду потерял контроль и почти рефлекторно сжал горло Хакса, но тут же отпустил. Хакс не мог придумать такого сам, это Сноук требовал жертвы. А ведь Рен сам говорил, что готов лишиться чего угодно, что готов резать и жечь свое тело. И теперь, когда его хотят лишить всего лишь небольшой его части, с чего он должен передумать? Всего лишь часть тела… Он понимал, что не имеет права защищаться, но и сдаться тоже не мог, и потому силой удерживал руку Хакса на расстоянии от себя. Хакс тщетно пытался сдвинуть ее, хмурился, краснел, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на него и вдруг расхохотался:  
— О небо! Это же не скальпель.  
То, что он достал, оказалось тонким прямым стержнем со сферой на конце.  
— Ты думал, я собираюсь резать? Ты позволил бы мне?  
Рен молча отпустил руку Хакса и отвернулся. Он испытывал облегчение и стыд за свой испуг. Даже не за испуг, а за ошибку и за то, что выдал себя.  
— Будет больно.  
— Как угодно.  
Он почувствовал как Хакс снова взялся за член, помассировал и, очевидно, принялся вводить стержень прямо внутрь. Было больно, но Рен не стал блокировать эту боль, а сжал зубы и честно вытерпел до конца. Ему легче было считать происходящее пыткой, а не чем-то, что он боялся назвать даже мысленно.  
Хакс приладил к сфере сверху провода и надел на член сверху что-то вроде редкой сетки. Потом вынул из лотка контроллер, повернул ручку, и член Рена прорезала ослепляюще-острая боль, слишком резкая и неожиданная, чтобы вытерпеть. Он закричал, и боль тут же прошла.   
— Тихо. Больше не будет больно . По крайней мере, не так.  
Стержень внутри члена чуть заметно вибрировал, передавая эту вибрацию на внешнюю клетку и создавая ощущение подвижного давления. Хакс снял перчатки и погладил Рена по щеке.   
— Не нужно, чтобы тебе сегодня было плохо. — Он улыбался. — Нужно, чтобы было хорошо, и с этим ты справишься сам. Стержень у тебя в члене — не только источник боли, но и источник наслаждения. Приподними бедра… Ну? — он похлопал Рена по бедру и заставил приподняться. — Чувствуешь? Чем сильнее и резче будешь подниматься, тем острее будет ощущение. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.  
— Или что? Я не боюсь боли.  
Хакс склонился над ним так низко, что почти коснулся губами. От него пахло стандартной отдушкой, как от всех офицеров корабля, и, едва заметно, выпитым энергетиком. Его дыхание щекотало кожу на щеке:  
— Каждые пять минут ты будешь получать разряд. Не такой болезненный, как только что, но достаточный, чтобы сбить возбуждение. Успеешь довести себя до оргазма за пять минут — свободен. Не успеешь, получишь удар и будешь пробовать снова. У тебя два часа. Постарайся уложиться в них, если не хочешь, чтобы капитан Фазма, которую я пришлю, нашла тебя в таком виде. Время.  
Он ушел, и Рен остался один перед зеркалом, которое беспощадно показывало, во что он превратился. Отвернуться или закрыть глаза было бы совсем уж трусостью, и он рассматривал себя, голого, жалкого и полувозбужденного. Не было больше смысла в гордости, глупо было пытаться сохранять достоинство с вибрирующей палкой в члене. Он приподнял бедра, и это было приятно. Он двинулся резче, и это было остро-приятно. Тогда он начал двигаться быстро и жестко. Зеркало показывало ему человека совершенно раскрытого, забывшего себя и лишенного достоинства. Он трахал воздух, извивался и тяжело дышал. Он почти кончил, но разряд сбил его, и тогда он начал снова. К середине второго часа он почти постоянно был на грани, но каждый ему не хватало совсем чуть-чуть. Ему хотелось кричать, и если поначалу он сдерживался, то к этому моменту отпустил всякий контроль и забился в ремнях:  
— Ну же, давай! Ты же хочешь этого! Ничтожество! Давай же!  
И то ли звук собственного голоса, то ли просто накопленное напряжение помогли ему, но в конце концов он довел себя до острой и мучительной разрядки.

С тех пор их встречи с Хаксом стали регулярными: иногда тот просто сидел перед пыточным креслом и смотрел, иногда опускал его на несколько уровней ниже и трахал Рена в рот. Это не было сексом, Хакс даже не всегда кончал, это было ритуалом унижения: войти еще глубже, заставить давиться, заставить вылизывать и засасывать. Иногда Хакс вызывал его к себе в каюту, и Рен становился на колени перед креслом и сосал.  
— У тебя получается все лучше и лучше, — сказал как-то Хакс. Он полулежал в кресле, запустив пальцы в волосы Рена. Обычно он таким образом направлял и задавал нужный ритм, но в тот вечер его рука гладила и ласкала. А Рен с ужасом и омерзением осознал, что ему были приятны эти ласки и что его собственный член встал, пока он отсасывал Хаксу.   
Это было знаком падения худшего, чем он думал раньше. Пусть Сноук желал сломать его именно таким образом, Рен не мог допустить, что станет в итоге кем-то, кто получает удовольствие от использования. В попытках справиться с эрекцией, он без приказа пошел в болевое кресло и провел несколько часов в агонии. Он постоянно говорил себе, что все это нужно прекращать, что эксперимент превращает его в отвратительного в своем ничтожестве раба, а не в сильнейшего воина Галактики. Он отчаянно пытался связаться со Сноуком, но тот молчал.  
Рен уже не знал, что удерживает его от нарушения приказа. Верность? Раньше она была безусловной и подпитывалась их разговорами и планами, теперь же он не был уверен, что вообще понимает значение слова верность. Желание мощи? Он не чувствовал, что становится сильнее. Комочек силы на другом конце корабля становился то меньше, то больше, и однажды Рен пошел туда и среди коридоров и комнат нашел рабочий пульт, перед которым вытянулся в струнку испуганный офицер. На краю стола стоял бокс с согревающей лампой. Пылеросянка оказалась невзрачным сереньким растением с плоскими, лежащими на земле листьями. Маленькое средоточие силы, способное накапливать и отдавать ее, но не имеющее воли, чтобы использовать в своих интересах. Сила клубилась вокруг бокса, свиваясь в кольца и создавая напряжение. Он почти физически видел это и не понимал, почему не чувствовал раньше. И еще не понимал, что дальше. Сила была сильна здесь, но за пределами корабля висела тишина. Он раскрошил и сжег бокс с пылеросянкой, и тишина стала абсолютной.

— Я сейчас кончу, не сплевывай и не глотай.  
Они встретились, как обычно, в камере дознания, Рен был в полном костюме и снял только шлем, чтобы принять обычную дозу унижения. Кончая, Хакс держал его за волосы надо лбом и мелкими толчками загонял головку члена между губ. Раньше он не мешал сплевывать на пол, но сегодня придумал что-то новое. Он кончил, и его спермы оказалось больше, чем обычно. Пока Рен пытался унять тошноту, Хакс застегнул брюки и поднял с пола шлем:   
— Надень его. Скоро прибудут агенты с Джакку, у них есть новая информация. Ничего важного, я сам приму их отчеты, ты можешь просто присутствовать. Если сдержишься и не проглотишь, я оставлю тебя на несколько дней в покое. Не сдержишься — будь готов после ближайшего отбоя, я выебу тебя до полусмерти.  
Они шли к мостику рядом, два человека, решавших судьбу Галактики. Чувства Рена резко обострились, он словно видел себя глазами окружающих — страшная темная фигура, в любой момент готовая нанести удар. Он чувствовал их страх, их восхищение и радость от того, что он на их стороне. В любой другой день, его бы это воодушевило, но сейчас он еще острее чувствовал другое — вкус спермы во рту и обычное человеческое тело под костюмом.  
Он молчал, пока Хакс допрашивал агентов, те действительно не говорили ничего важного. Несколько раз Хакс обратился к нему. Вопросы требовали просто кивка головой в качестве ответа, но даже этот кивок вызывал у агентов приступ страха. Когда последней отчитывалась валерианка из какой-то мелкой деревни, Хакс почти ничего не спрашивал и откровенно поторапливал ее, не желая тратить время на сплетни из скучной дыры в пустыне. Она уже заканчивала, как вдруг яркое, искрящееся движение силы родилось вокруг нее. Рен сглотнул и спросил:  
— Какой старик?

Он настоял на немедленном отправлении Финализатора к Джакку и лично возглавил операцию. Времени было немного, он чувствовал это. Благо, они находились на расстоянии одного прыжка.  
— Уверены, что необходимо ваше личное участие?  
— Уверен.  
— Хорошо. Берите столько людей, сколько сочтете нужным.  
Хакс снова ничем внешне не выдал себя, хотя Рен чувствовал его досаду и, в который раз, зависть. Он не попытался ни на чем настоять сейчас, но в том, что он потребует свое в будущем, сомневаться не приходилось. Это беспокоило Рена, пока шаттл не начал спускаться на Джакку. Потом он ощутил светящуюся нить силы и не мог больше думать ни о чем другом.  
Он был прав, нужно было торопиться. По мере приближения к деревне темная сила бурлила в нем все сильнее и, как таймер, отсчитывала время. В идеальный момент он попасть уже не успевал, но шанс не был упущен. Штурмовики привели старика, и Рен почти физически ощутил присутствие бывшего учителя. Он действительно нашел зацепку, ведущую к Скайуокеру, и это должно было стать началом его собственной войны. Никаких больше скучных плановых захватов, выслеживания баз Сопротивления и прочих малозначимых вещей. Это был конец странной власти Хакса и разрушающей зависимости от него. Вопреки желанию Рен явственно представил его лицо, потерянное и мягкое после оргазма, почувствовал запах его кожи и форменной отдушки. Хакс слишком много места занимал теперь в его голове и неизвестно, сколько времени будет нужно, чтобы вытравить его оттуда. Ему не стоило думать об этом: старик, словно услышав его мысли, сказал:  
— То, что случилось с тобой, много хуже.  
И Рен вдруг почувствовал себя простым человеком, ребенком, с которым сделали что-то очень плохое, о чем никому нельзя рассказывать. А старик знал об этом и жалел его. Сила, только что бурлившая и свивавшаяся в нити повсюду вокруг, вдруг исчезла, и стало темно. Пропали штурмовики и деревня, только старик стоял и, казалось, смотрел сквозь маску и видел все: и страх, и сомнения, и недавно стертую с губ сперму. Ничего не осталось, кроме его взгляда, и это было невыносимо. Рен рассек его мечом, чтобы он больше не смотрел, чтобы не смел знать то, чего не должен был знать никто. Где-то далеко раздался крик боли, но кричал не старик — Рен узнал голос дяди Люка. Он расколол черноту вокруг и превратился в сияющий луч, летящий прямо ему в сердце. Рен едва успел остановить его, и тот же момент реальность вернулась. Запахло огнем и песком, послышались непонятные причитания поселенцев и сухой стук доспехов штурмовиков, а страшный крик оказался просто лучом бластера, зависшим в воздухе. Когда привели стрелявшего, Рен уже знал, что это и есть выпавший ему шанс. Повстанец знал, где искать Скайуокера, оставалось только заставить его рассказать.  
Он готов был уйти просто так, но кто-то спросил, что делать с жителями. Рен бросил быстрый взгляд вокруг — все было пропитано страхом, болью и надеждой. Уничтожать деревню не было необходимости, но что-то словно толкнуло его: ты на стороне тьмы, ты руководствуешься не необходимостью, а порывом. Отдав приказ, он почувствовал всплеск ужаса, исходивший не только поселенцев, но и от собственных людей. Однако они подчинились, и он пошел к шаттлу, вбирая в себя темную, густую энергию смерти и страха. Один из штурмовиков не стрелял, его ужас был холодным и светлым, и Рен подумал, что стоило бы разобраться с этим, но решил, что захваченный повстанец важнее, и просто запомнил номер — FN-2187.   
Он чувствовал, конечно, что в очередной раз пропустил подсказку силы, ждал последствий, и потому, когда захваченный пилот бежал вместе со штурмовиком-изменником, не удивился. А вот Хакс был раздавлен. У них не было времени поговорить наедине, зато было и время, и возможность ударить публично. Рен знал, что Хакс ничего не мог сделать со случившимся, он чувствовал, что вмешательство предателя было вмешательством светлой стороны, и все же бил по вскрывшемуся больному месту:  
— Может, Верховному лидеру вновь стоит задуматься об армии клонов?  
— Мои люди — элитные бойцы. Их обучают с рождения.  
— Значит, я жду от вас дроида. Исправного.  
— Осторожно, Рен. Как бы ваш интерес не шел вразрез с линией Сноука.  
— Добудьте мне карту. Поверьте, это в ваших интересах.  
Впервые за долгое время он снова был уверен в своей власти и с наслаждением отмечал растерянность на лице Хакса. Оставалось только захватить дроида с картой, что представлялось несложным, ведь прятаться на этой планете негде. А потом, когда нить, ведущая к Скайуокеру, будет у него в руках, Сноук уже не сможет отказывать ему в разговоре. Он почувствует пробуждающуюся силу, вернет свое доверие и закончит отвратительную игру. 

Но судьба снова посмеялась над ним. Дроид был упущен, предатель сбежал, и к тому же с ними была какая-то девушка, при упоминании которой ощущение силы ощутимо нарушилось. Рен чувствовал, как с каждым часом растет его собственная мощь, но светлая сторона словно решила поддерживать баланс и после стольких лет тишины вдруг активно выступила против него. Не было больше тишины, вселенная за переборками Финализатора вспыхивала и дрожала. А тот штурмовик… он нарушил приказ, отказался быть тем, кем должен был, и стал тем, кто побеждает, на чьей стороне светлая сила. Все как в байках Скайуокера.  
Он думал, что победил сомнения, но возможность, которая все еще оставалась не только для этого предателя-штурмовика, но и для него тоже, не давала покоя. Мощь темной стороны была огромной, но какой в ней смысл, если в итоге от него самого ничего не останется? Если для того, чтобы получить ее, ему придется растоптать и размазать себя у ног случайного человека? Ему нужно было поговорить со Сноуком как можно скорее.

После неудачи на Джакку Финализатор перекинули к Старкиллеру, чтобы Хакс принял командование станцией. Рен знал, что рано или поздно Сноук вызовет нового командующего к себе, и приказал офицерам на мостике следить за сообщениями из зала связи. Они были достаточно напуганы, чтобы шпионить за своим генералом для него. Получив сигнал, он перехватил Хакса у входа.  
— Он не вызывал вас, Рен.  
— Знаю, но это не ваше дело. Я беру ответственность на себя.  
— Нет. Возвращайтесь на Финализатор.  
— Я должен…  
Его перебил голос Сноука из зала:  
— Войдите оба.

Началось все с подробного доклада о неудаче. Сноук был в ярости, а Хакс, очевидно, не хотел, чтобы кто-то присутствовал при его унижении. Но Рену было не до удовольствия от провала своего палача, он впервые за долгое время видел учителя и слышал его голос. Ему столько нужно было рассказать. Он вздрагивал от нетерпения, ожидая, когда Сноук обратится к нему, а Хакс тем временем изворачивался:  
— Оружие готово. Мы можем ударить сейчас, ослабить сопротивление и помешать им выйти на Скайуокера.  
Сомнительный план, если учесть, какими мелкими и многочисленными были базы Сопротивления, но Сноук его принял, и Хакс ушел, бросив на Рена взгляд, полный злобы и обещания мести. А Рен вдруг отчетливо почувствовал, что вся жизнь Хакса состояла из таких вот неудач, после которых он перекладывал ответственность на других или сочинял новый план. Бесконечная битва за себя единственного, и пусть весь мир горит огнем.  
Они остались со Сноуком наедине.  
— Сила пробуждается. Ты чувствуешь это?  
— Да. — Именно об этом он и хотел поговорить.  
— Это еще не все. Дроид, которого мы ищем, на Соколе Тысячелетия, в руках твоего отца.  
Рен, ожидавший разговора о себе, не сразу осознал, о чем говорит Сноук. Он столько лет ничего не слышал об отце и хотел бы не слышать еще столько же. Но потом он вдруг понял, что все это время был прав. Предательство штурмовика, неизвестная девушка и этот дроид — все это не было случайностью. Сама светлая сторона выступала против него, а теперь и его отец снова присоединился к ее армии.   
— Моя рука не дрогнет.  
Он не вполне верил в то, что говорил. Но сейчас важно было показать Сноуку, насколько твердо он выбрал сторону и насколько мало в нем осталось сомнения.  
— Даже ты, магистр рыцарей Рен, не подвергался такому испытанию.  
В голосе Сноука было прежнее понимание, он назвал его магистром, снова воспринимал всерьез, и Рен почувствовал, что готов на все, чтобы удержать расположение учителя.  
— Я ваш ученик, и меня невозможно сломить.  
— Увидим… увидим.  
Голограмма начала гаснуть, а он так и не поговорил со Сноуком об отмене плана, зато в очередной раз поклялся в своей верности.  
— Учитель…  
Но было уже поздно.

У выхода из зала связи его ждал Хакс, злой, бледный, со сложенными за спиной руками.  
— Сегодня на закате у меня.  
— Тебе стоит подготовиться к завтрашней атаке.  
— Я готов.  
— Я вернусь на Финализатор и продолжу поиски карты. У меня есть новая информация.  
— Я знаю. Но Сокол тысячелетия выследят и без твоего участия. К утру наверняка будут точные координаты. Так что вечер у тебя свободен, ты не можешь отказаться.  
— Верховный лидер не одобрит…  
— Верховный лидер не отменял своего приказа. У меня. На закате.

Апартаменты Хакса на Старкиллере сложно было назвать просто каютой. Через огромное панорамное окно, за которым раскинулся уходящий к горизонту хвойный лес, приемную комнату заливал красный закатный свет. Хакс ждал, сидя на краю внушительного рабочего стола с мерцающей картой системы, которую завтра ему предстояло уничтожить. Его ноги утопали в пушистом до пошлости ковре.  
— Какая роскошь. Предел мечтаний парня, рожденного и выросшего в казарме. Ради этого не грех уничтожить несколько миров, да?  
— От кого я это слышу? Золотой мальчик, сын легенды, племянник легенды, внук легенды. Получил все и сразу, просто по праву рождения, а когда стало скучно и он предал свое золотое гнездышко, легко получил все то же самое на другой стороне.  
— Тебе не понять, какая тяжесть в действительности скрыта за моим выбором.  
— О небо! Да какая тяжесть? Тебя соблазнили и используют, подкармливая время от времени сказками о величии. И ты, желающий забыть о собственном ничтожестве, делаешь все, что тебе прикажут.  
— А ты? Разве ты не делаешь, все, что прикажут, лишь бы тебе разрешили постоять в красивой форме на командном мостике и понажимать кнопочку?  
— Конечно, меня тоже используют! Я не заблуждаюсь на этот счет. Думаешь, я всерьез верю во всю ту чушь, что приготовил для завтрашней речи? Нет, просто так работает власть — ты надеваешь любую подходящую маску, чтобы управлять. Так было всегда, при любой системе: при императоре, при Сноуке… в сущности, мне без разницы, кому служить.  
— Не думал, что ты настолько нелоялен. А как же преданность идее Верховного лидера?  
— Преданность идее Верховного лидера? — Хакс расхохотался, но лицо у него было невеселое и злое. — Уверяю тебя, на этом корабле только ты готов отсасывать во имя идеи и дрочить на собственную верность. Идея Верховного лидера! А ты не думал, что нужен Сноуку только как игрушка? Что если он просто хочет найти Скайуокера и показать, что сделал с тобой, чтобы добить его? Представь картинку: ты, голый, окончательно сломленный, стоишь на коленях, твое тело стягивают ремни, во рту кляп, а в заднице твой собственный меч. И твой бывший учитель смотрит на тебя.  
— Замолчи.  
— С чего вдруг? Он приказал мне сломать тебя, я могу делать все, что хочу. Если я и правда прикажу тебе сейчас оттрахать себя собственным мечом, ты сделаешь это? Ты ведь не можешь не подчиниться — Сноук сказал, все, что мне угодно.  
Вспышка ярости была ослепляющей, Хакс отлетел на несколько метров к окну и повис в воздухе. Он с трудом выталкивал воздух из легких, но все же хрипло прокричал:  
— Давай… сделай это. К черту силу! Ты единственный живой джедай в Галактике, тебе хватит и посредственных способностей, чтобы впечатлять деревенских детишек и чтобы убивать их. У тебя еще есть немного времени, пока ты будешь полезен Сноуку, прежде чем Скайуокер вернется с новой армией.   
Рен обхватил руками шлем. Его разрывали противоречия. Что он должен был сделать? Как далеко заходила его преданность и желание стать сильнее? Зачем он пришел? Он твердо решил отстаивать себя, пока не удастся поговорить с учителем. Но что теперь, когда разговор прошел, а Сноук так и не отменил приказа?  
Хакс неловко упал, скатившись спиной по стеклу, но тут же поднялся и обошел стол.  
— Если веришь ему и хочешь его доверия, будешь продолжать подчиняться мне. Будешь ненавидеть, подыхать от презрения к себе, но сделаешь все, что я скажу. — Его голос был сорван. Он больше не был спокойным Хаксом с мостика, его лицо покраснело, а губы дрожали. Рен ясно ощущал его ярость, ненависть и… неожиданно острое желание, замешанное на зависти. Он не мог разобрать мыслей, Хакс словно не думал — только чувствовал.  
— Раздевайся.  
Хакс отвернулся к столу и налил себе воды. А Рен не мог подчиниться. Знакомое жалкое возбуждение, смешанное с отвращением и стыдом, парализовало его.  
— Ты знаешь, что я хочу сделать. Прими это или вали отсюда. Я не нанимался насиловать тебя.  
В этот раз все было по-другому. Рен почувствовал: все, что сейчас происходит — происходит только между ними, это больше не касалось Сноука. И все же он начал раздеваться. Одежда путалась в пальцах и словно не желала слезать, ремешки цеплялись друг за друга, шнуровка не распускалась, замки заклинивало. Хакс тоже раздевался, впервые за все время, но в его движениях не было ни капли смущения. Его одежда снималась легко и величественно, он разоблачался, а не сдирал с себя защитный панцирь. И вот они остались друг перед другом без формы, голые, окрашенные последними лучами заходящей звезды в красное. У Хакса был стояк. Непонятно, почему, но Рен подумал о том, что член у Хакса меньше, чем у него.  
— Я должен повернуться?   
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня. Ложись на спину на пол.  
Он лег, Хакс опустился перед ним, заставил закинуть ноги себе на шею и начал мягко дрочить ему. Рен попытался отвернуться в сторону, но тут же получил несильную пощечину «Смотри!» В этой позиции действительно было видно все: и их члены, один еще мягкий, другой уже вставший, и складку на его собственном животе, обескураживающе мягкую, и ноги, обычные, голые, совершенно человеческие, не темноджедайские, не величественные, не что еще он там о себе думал, а обычные бледные ноги, покрытые темными волосами, и между ними красивое лицо Хакса.  
— Что с тобой не так? — Хакс говорил почти шепотом. — У меня ощущение, будто я всерьез лишаю тебя девственности. Ты так быстро и точно реагируешь на удары, на слова, просчитываешь свои реакции и действия на несколько шагов вперед, но так паникуешь от любого прикосновения. Чего ты боишься?  
Рен пропускал его слова мимо ушей. Что бы он там ни говорил, все было неважно. Требовалось лишь принять и перетерпеть его действия. И все же, вопреки желанию, голос Хакса волновал его. Хакс действительно казался старше и опытнее, почему-то именно сейчас, когда они остались без своих униформ, это стало очевидно. И Рен, как бы ни ненавидел он себя за это, велся на слова человека, который лучше знал, что делать. Тело сдавалось, а член в руке Хакса увеличивался и твердел.   
— Видишь? Ты человек, и у тебя обычные человеческие желания. Может, ты зря так много думаешь о своем величии? Столкновение со своей обычностью оказывается для тебя непосильным.  
Хакс поднял с пола тонкий металлический флакон с изогнутым наконечником. Сжал, на кончике появилась прозрачная упругая капля. Рен понял, что это, и, не сдержавшись дернулся в сторону, но Хакс удержал его.  
— Ну-ну, тихо. Ты же умеешь терпеть боль. Сначала будет просто больно.  
Хакс улыбался и, не сводя с него взгляда, на ощупь ввел наконечник и выжал полфлакона. Уже ничего нельзя было отменить, это было оно — Рен чувствовал холод и давление пальца, размазывающего слизь. Он хотел снова закрыть глаза, но тут же вспомнил, что согласился на все сам. Хакс смотрел на него внимательно и уже совершенно не зло, и из-за этого Рен совсем потерялся. Больно не было, было хорошо — Хакс дрочил ему, смазывая неприятные ощущения от проникновения. Постепенно становилось все сложнее дышать спокойно и в итоге Рен не сдержался и судорожно вдохнул воздух.  
— Магистр Рен, — улыбаясь, прошептал Хакс.  
Он вытащил палец и склонился над Реном, заставив того еще сильнее согнуться и задрать ноги.  
— Не блокируй ощущения, не надо. Почувствуй каждый сантиметр моего члена в себе.  
Он надавил, направляя себя рукой, и не сразу, но вошел, противоестественно и больно. Не сразу до конца, потому что сначала было, кажется, просто некуда, но постепенно короткими толчками начал вбиваться дальше. Вопреки приказу, Рен попытался заблокировать боль, но не смог. Она была слишком связана с тем, что он видел, она была продолжением его падения и потери достоинства. Сначала было просто больно, потом Хакс начал фрикции и стало нестерпимо.  
— Остановись.  
— Просишь?  
— Да.  
— Боль скоро пройдет, — сказал Хакс, но начал двигаться мягче. — Используй свою силу, дай ей волю. Темная сила — это страсть, похоть, сиюминутное желание, отдайся ей. Перестань думать, двигайся мне навстречу, распаляй себя, ненавидь, страдай, кричи.  
Хакс продолжал ему дрочить, и постепенно к боли от точков стало примешиваться тянущее, будоражащее ощущение, из за которого хотелось раскинуть ноги шире и раскрыться сильнее.   
— Ну давай же…  
Рен отпустил себя. Пусть все горит огнем, он сдался и стал прогибаться, подставляясь ему. Хакс уловил движение и тоже перестроился. Он склонился еще ниже, стал прижиматься сильнее и уже совсем не контролировал лицо: закусывал губы, зажмуривал глаза. Постепенно ему стало сложно удерживать свой вес на одной руке, он выпустил член Рена и опустился на локти. Рена захлестнуло острое чувство недостачи, он дернулся вперед, а потом обеими руками стал тянуть к себе Хакса, чтобы можно было тереться членом о его живот. Хакс повелся, почти лег сверху и стал двигаться так, чтобы трение было чувствительней, а потом прижался вплотную и захватил его рот своим. Рен уже не думал и не сопротивлялся, между ними не осталось пространства, они слились в одно целое. Он чувствовал силу, которая перетекает между ними, ее жар и ритмичную пульсацию, он отвечал на поцелуй, принимая и этот, неизвестный ему пока, вкус Хакса. Он вцеплялся в волосы у него на затылке и обхатывал его ногами. Он едва сдерживал стоны, но когда разрядка была близка, Хакс оторвалс от его губ и горячо пошептал в ухо:  
— Когда будешь кончать, кричи, не сдерживайся. Я хочу слышать это.  
И он кричал.

Потом он лежал, вытянувшись на полу, опустошенный и тяжелый. Хакс, не одеваясь, ушел в кресло неподалеку и рассматривал его оттуда.   
Было очень тихо, Хакс молчал, но Рен вдруг очень ясно чувствовал, что Хаксу после схлынувшего возбуждения тоскливо и страшно. Не нужно было даже напрягаться, чтобы слышать его. Рену тоже было невесело. Все, что перестало быть важным во время их странного слияния, снова вернулось к нему. Думать об этом он не хотел, поэтому повернул голову к Хаксу и стал пересказывать ему вслух его мысли.  
— Ты боишься. Он поручил тебе это оружие, и ты взял на себя уничтожение пяти миров. Ты представляешь, как разрушается твоя собственная планета, как горят и превращаются в пар люди. Ты думаешь о своей… кошке? Как она метнется к котятам, но ее шерсть вспыхнет прямо в прыжке.  
— Замолчи.  
— Ты вел переговоры с Орнеей Гардой, она такая красивая, хоть и республиканка. Ты даже надеялся ее переубедить. Ты уверен, что тоже ей понравился. Думаешь, ее впечатлил твой мундир и твоя спокойная и властная жесткость. Но завтра ты должен будешь ее убить. Ее и еще несколько миллиардов живых существ. И ты в ужасе от того, что это не план Сноука, а твой собственный план.  
— Я отдам приказ, и мой голос не дрогнет.  
— А ведь ты даже не веришь, что это необходимо. Нет никакой высшей идеи, есть только страх и место генерала Хакса в иерархии.  
— Ты свободен, Рен. Одевайся и уходи.  
— Не хочешь продолжить? Еще целая ночь, а ты меня так и не доломал. Сноук будет недоволен.  
— Сноук отменил приказ.  
Все погасло. Стало тихо, он больше не слышал мысли Хакса.   
— Когда?  
— Когда мы вышли из зала связи. Ты больше не обязан мне подчиняться. Пойди разнеси пару кают, их здесь больше, чем на Финализаторе.

Когда Рен вернулся к себе, он все еще не чувствовал силу. Мир вокруг был темным и слепым. Он сидел комнате медитации и пытался нащупать хоть что-то, но не чувствовал ничего. И только после многих-многих попыток снова засветился крошечный сгусток силы далеко-далеко — мама. Ему нестерпимо захотелось домой, где бы этот дом ни был сейчас, сесть рядом с ней, положить голову на плечо, стать ненадолго не воином Сноука, не лидером Первого Ордена и не убийцей джедаев, а просто ее сыном. Он представлял, как это могло бы быть, как она обрадовалась бы, наверное. Но он понимал, что никогда уже не сможет вернуться, слабый, грязный и изнасиловавший по приказу Сноука самого себя.   
Пока он сидел, сила постепенно возвращалась, он ощутил напряжение вокруг шлема деда. Дарт Вейдер, несомненно, слышал его мысли и уже знал о его слабости.   
— Прости меня…  
Он привык говорить с Вейдером, с единственным родственником, который действительно мог бы понять и принять его, но что он мог сказать ему сейчас? Что совсем разрушен и не уверен, что в силах продолжать? Что Сноук, увлекший его на свою сторону, возможно, не желает сделать его сильнее, а правда всего лишь хочет уничтожить последнего джедая в Галактике? Он проговорил свою обычную мантру «наставь меня, дедушка», не особо веря в нее, и решил не возвращаться на Старкиллер и не участвовать в церемонии первого удара.   
Но даже с борта Финализатора он почувствовал обморочный ужас Хакса, когда тот скомандовал «Огонь», и почти увидел его бесцветные глаза и побледневшие губы. Крики погибших на взорванных планетах людей он тоже слышал, но они и правда ничуть не напитали его. Рен по-прежнему оставался пустым и полуслепым. И все же когда сообщили о найденном дроиде, он полетел с группой захвата, чтобы на этот раз чужая некомпетентность не испортила дело. Он знал, что даже в нынешнем ослабленном состоянии может больше, чем вся армия Хакса.

На планете сила проявила себя сразу: резко и мощно. Они сказали, что дроид с девушкой, и он почувствовал ее, светившуюся ярко, как звезда, наполненную силой и не способную эту силу использовать. Маленькое пустынное растение. Найти ее было легко, остановить тоже. И хотя дроид ушел, Рен был уверен, что захватил нечто лучшее. Нужно было поговорить со Сноуком, прежде чем допросить ее. Но он снова пошел против интуиции. Или ведомый интуицией другого рода, он не был уверен.  
Она долго была без сознания. Он специально подпитывал ее сон, а сам сидел рядом и рассматривал. Обычная девушка, красивая, хоть и в лохмотьях, и она светилась мягко и тепло, рядом с ней ему было спокойно. Рен знал, что это зов светлой стороны: «Остановись, вернись, не будет больше раздирающих тебя противоречий, не будет необходимости калечить себя, чтобы почувствовать мощь». На какое-то время он даже допустил, что это все еще возможно, и почувствовал прилив силы — той, прежней, уже забытой, и она чувствовалась, как вода в пустыне или как внезапная радость. Так просто было сдаться ей, увезти эту девушку и найти отца. Но как только он вспомнил об отце, он вспомнил также, почему ушел. И почему соблазнительные обещания светлой стороны — ложь.  
Она очнулась.  
— Ты все еще хочешь меня убить?  
Она не хотела, это было очевидно. Обычная, совсем обычная девушка.  
— … монстр в маске.  
Перед ней снять шлем было легко. Он чувствовал, что достаточно впечатлил ее, чтобы сейчас сыграть на контрасте. И ему правда было интересно, что она подумает, увидит ли что странное? Страшное? Она подумала: «Человек, просто человек», — и он перешел к делу. И хотя девушка трогательно пыталась защититься, представляла океан и остров, сломать ее защиту было легко. Его успокаивало ощущение собственно власти над ней, он не собирался причинять вред, но его сила, и так ненадежная в последнее время, вдруг стала словно вытекать из него и переходить к ней.  
Он не знал, что делать с этой нестабильностью. Только что он был так силен и так быстро потерял все. Когда девушка вышвырнула его из себя, а потом сама влезла в его голову, Рен с ужасом осознал, что это, возможно, конец. Он больше не последний в своем роде и может быть даже не лучший. И вот об этом рассказывать Сноуку не стоило, но он пошел и рассказал, и впервые увидел его в таком гневе.  
— Мусорщица выстояла против тебя?  
— В ней есть сила! Она нетренированна, но сильнее, чем думает.  
— А что с дроидом?  
— Рен решил, что он бесполезен. Что девушка — это все, что нам нужно. По нашим данным дроид уже в руках сопротивления. А значит, у них есть карта.  
— Они должны быть уничтожены прежде, чем найдут Скайуокера.  
Никогда еще Рен не желал Хаксу смерти так сильно, как в этот момент. Хотелось разбить его лицо, уронить на пол и просто бить, просто смотреть, как мотается из стороны в сторону рыжая голова, увидеть кровь на его губах. Это было неправильное время и неправильное место, чтобы качать карьеру. Но Хакс был готов, это был его день:  
— Мы отследили их, они в системе Элиниум.   
— Хорошо… — В голосе Сноука слышалось нескрываемое облегчение. — Мы сокрушим их раз и навсегда. Готовьте оружие.  
Хакс ушел, а Рен попытался вернуть разговор к единственной важной теме:  
— Я смогу получить от нее карту, если вы меня направите.  
Сноук приказал привести ее к нему и завершил разговор.   
Все было не так, как должно было быть. Рен терял контроль над ситуацией, вещи вокруг происходили помимо его воли, он просто не успевал за ними. Его швыряло из стороны в сторону, от невероятной мощи к полной нечувствительности к силе, и он как никогда раньше ясно осознавал вмешательство светлой стороны в свой путь. Ему нужна была помощь, настоящая помощь, но Сноук, кажется, вообще больше не интересовался делами своего ученика.  
Когда он вернулся в камеру дознания и обнаружил, что девушка пропала, он не удивился — сила смеялась над ним. У него кружилась голова, в глазах темнело. Он разжег себя яростью и обидой и отправился на поиски.  
В коридорах станции, готовой произвести выстрел, было людно. Вокруг него пробегали штурмовики и техники, проезжали роботы, но он их не видел. Он метался из крыла в крыло и искал девушку. Ее следы светились повсюду, но были очень размазаны и не давали точного направления. Иногда ее силуэт концентрировался за ближней дверью, и он взламывал ее, но каждый раз оказывался фантомом. Стены коридоров то ярко светились, то полностью гасли, оставляя его в кромешной тьме. Иногда он улавливал светлые тонкие нити, ведущие к девушке, иногда — мерцающие и кроваво-красные, но все чаще и дольше не видел ничего.  
Потом он почувствовал отца. Амплитуда скачков силы в нем стала такой, что его стало мутить. Идя по мостику над светящейся то белым, то красным пропастью, он едва контролировал движения.  
— Бен!  
Отец был стар. Он носил такую же куртку, как всегда, такую же стрижку, но как же он был стар. Рен замер, задыхаясь от приступа острой и грустной любви, но ее тут же смела волна ненависти и обиды.  
— Бен! Сноук использует твою силу. Получит свое — уничтожит. Ты ведь знаешь, это правда.  
Все они говорили ему одно и то же. Вот они — два полюса, между которыми он должен был выбирать. Нелепая жизнь в качестве посредственного сына всемирно известного Хана Соло и вечно занятой генерала Леи или полная муки нынешняя жизнь с очень туманными перспективами величия. Изменчивая сила вновь перетрясла его, и он вдруг вспомнил, как любил отца, как круто было, когда тот брал его ребенком в полет на Соколе, как здорово было понимать, что у тебя самый крутой папа во всей Галактике. Какой же он был старый сейчас. Неожиданно вернувшееся острое чувство любви жгло Рена изнутри. Отец предлагал уйти с ним, зачеркнуть прошлое и вернуться домой. Он обещал то же, что и сила, окружавшая девушку в кресле. Уйти и забыть Сноука, свой костюм и маску. Забыть Хакса. Но еще это значило добровольно обречь себя на ничтожество, признать, что все жертвы были напрасными и что он просто не справился.  
— Меня разрывает на части… я хочу избавиться от этой боли. Я знаю, что делать, но не знаю, хватит ли сил. Ты поможешь мне?  
— Да, всем, чем нужно.  
Когда Рен протягивал отцу меч, он еще не знал, что выбрал. «Всем, чем нужно». Добрая, щедрая светлая сторона подставилась под удар. И он мог шагнуть к ней или ударить. Когда он осознал свое решение, оставалось еще несколько секунд, пока отец был жив. Он так любил его в эти секунды. А потом раскрыл меч, ударил, и вся светлая сила, что пришла с отцом, вдруг почернела и хлынула в него.  
— Спасибо…  
Отец погладил его по щеке и оставил навсегда.

Рен стоял на опустевшем мостике и вбирал силу. Это было так просто, не нужно было ничего делать — она сама стекалась к нему. Где-то далеко закричала мама, рядом плакали какие-то люди, потом началась стрельба, и он почувствовал теплую рану на боку. Это все было неважно, ему было больно, очень больно, и не из-за раны, а вообще. Но источник этой боли был источником невероятной силы. Сноук был прав.  
Он открыл для себя мощь темной стороны, теперь оставалось справиться с теми, кто оставался на стороне света. Он двигался быстро, быстрее, чем беглецы. Ему не нужно было выбирать дорогу, он ясно видел точку, в которой окажется. Вокруг них, особенно вокруг нее, светились коконы силы. Все должно было быть просто. Он отшвырнул девчонку — с ней нужно было говорить, а не уничтожать, — и остался наедине с FN-2187.  
— Предатель!  
Тот, кто сделал выбор и изменил свою судьбу, кому светлая сторона незаслуженно отсыпала столько везения, должен был умереть. И все шло хорошо, все получалось, но когда он, поразив предателя, попытался забрать меч, он пролетел мимо прямо в руку девчонки. И тогда Рен снова начал терять силу. Она втекала в него, но не удерживалась и выливалась через рану. Девчонка ничего не умела, она даже не смотрела, куда бьет, но ее вела сила, а он становился все слабее и слабее. Это было несправедливо, но ему давно стоило привыкнуть к тому, что мир несправедлив. В итоге он все-таки зажал ее в ловушку над пропастью. Она сопротивлялась — удивительная, сильная, тоже любившая его отца.  
— Тебе нужен учитель. Я научу тебя силе.  
— Силе…  
Нужно было сразу убить ее. Она была в тот момент не человеком — сосудом. Но он промедлил, и она за несколько мгновений стала сильнее, чем он мог представить, обошла его, разбила захват и полоснула по лицу. Силы хлынула из второй раны. Рен попытался подняться, чтобы продолжить бой, но не смог. Мир темнел. Последней его мыслью была «Я не смог», а последней картинкой — до смешного неуместное лицо Хакса.

Хакс, как и было приказано, доставил левитирующую медкапсулу с Реном к Верховному лидеру.  
— Он скоро придет в себя.  
— Хорошо. Оставьте капсулу здесь, я буду слушать его мысли.  
Хакс должен был уйти, но после уничтожения Старкиллера уже нечего было терять, и он решился на еще один вопрос:  
— Зачем он вам? Он упустил беглого штурмовика и девчонку, позволил повстанцам добраться до наших щитов. В конце концов уничтожил станцию и не нашел путь к Скайуокеру.  
— Мы это переживем. Главное, он убил отца, и для него теперь нет пути назад. Я больше не чувствую в нем света.  
— Так ваш план удался? Я сломал его и, сломав, сделал сильнее?  
— Конечно, нет, Хакс. Вы хорошо поработали, но он не был слабым. У него кровь Скайуокеров, такому, как он, даже делать ничего не нужно, сила сама ведет его. Он не смог найти след своего учителя, потому что тот не оставил следов, даже я до сих пор ничего не чувствую. Мне нужно было, чтобы Кайло Рен закрыл себе путь назад, чтобы ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как предать своих родных окончательно. Нужно было приучить его растаптывать простые человеческие чувства в себе, не защищаться, когда инстинкты кричат «Беги!», и по первому приказу соглашаться на любые мерзости. Вы научили его этому. Теперь он придет в себя и будет переполнен болью и ненавистью — к вам, ко мне, ко всей вселенной.   
— Вас это не пугает? Если он так силен…  
— Я смогу его контролировать какое-то время. Ему по-прежнему нужны мои советы. У меня еще будет время, чтобы постепенно лишить его свободной воли и сделать идеальным оружием. Самым сильным моим оружием. Никогда еще человек с такой чувствительностью не заходил на темную сторону настолько далеко и отчаянно. С его силой и моими знаниями мы сместим баланс во вселенной, даже Скайуокер не сможет этому помешать.   
— Вы установите власть Первого Ордена, и в Галактике воцарится порядок.  
— Порядок — это чушь для тех, кто нас финансирует, Хакс, и вы это знаете. Но даже им нужен не порядок, а возможность управлять другими и перераспределять ресурсы в свою пользу. Но их притязания ничтожны, а мне нужна абсолютная власть. Представьте мир, где не будет ничего, кроме моего желания, и не будет никаких мыслей, кроме моих. Разлившаяся по вселенной темная сила лишит сознания смертных существ и даст им одну цель — служить мне. Абсолютная, нерушимая верность тех, кто не может даже подумать о предательстве, потому что вообще не может думать.  
— Меня тоже ждет это? Я ведь был верен.  
— Вы взрослый человек, Хакс. Не говорите мне о верности. И вы и я, мы оба знаем, чего она стоит. Вы предадите кого угодно, уничтожите что угодно, лишь бы оставаться у власти. Впрочем, вы полезны. Если захотите, сможете остаться в сознании до конца. Мне всего лишь нужно проследить, чтобы у вас не было повода предать меня.   
— Я не предам вас, Верховный лидер.  
— Не предадите, Хакс, просто не решитесь. А впрочем… у вас нет скрытых уязвимых мест?  
— У меня нет уязвимых мест.  
Сноук улыбнулся, хотя гримасу, исказившую его лицо, сложно было назвать улыбкой.  
— Поднимая его из снега, вы смотрели на его лицо, бледное, с кровавой полосой. Такое изменившееся и повзрослевшее. Он, убивший своего отца, сделавший то, на что вы сами так и не решились, показался вам красивым и страшным. Вы почувствовали желание быть в его армии. В его, а не в моей!

Хакс закрыл глаза. Это были мысли, которые едва сознавал даже он сам. Он уже уничтожил пять миров. И что ему теперь оставалось, кроме как согласиться уничтожить оставшиеся?  
— Я не предам вас, Верховный лидер.


End file.
